


847 Miles

by Golazo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golazo/pseuds/Golazo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn deal with their new found separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	847 Miles

Ali let out a sigh as she stepped into her dark apartment. She dropped her gear on the floor and shed her jacket, noticing for the first time how quiet and cold the space felt. It had been just about a week since she had returned to her D.C. home, but with making time for family, national team responsibilities, and now Spirit practices, she hadn’t yet had a chance to really settle back in. 

She made her way into the kitchen to put on a kettle for some tea. Today’s preseason game had been invigorating, but it had also been cold. Very cold. And wet. And Ali was chilled to the core. The Spirit had come away with an important moral boosting win. She was feeling positive about the team’s new direction, with a new coaching staff and some promising new players. But now, standing in her empty apartment, she mostly felt lonely.

The sound of the kettle whistling pulled Ali from her thoughts. She poured a cup of tea and settled down on the couch in the living room. She pulled out her phone for the first time all evening. There was a message from Kyle congratulating her on the win. She shot back a quick response thanking him for always thinking of her. There was nothing from Ashlyn, not that she had expected to hear from her this early. 

It was only 10pm, and Ali that knew her girlfriend had planned to go out with friends after she got back to Orlando. Ali started scrolling through her twitter feed looking for updates on the game. The Pride had won easily, which wasn’t a surprise considering they had played a division III college team. 

Looking at photos of Ashlyn on the pitch and with fans after the game, Ali quickly remembered why they were doing this. Why they we subjecting themselves to the distance and the time apart. Ashlyn was happy. That smile, the one that showed off her dimples and shined in her eyes, was one of the first things about Ashlyn that Ali had fallen in love with. And the truth was she hadn’t seen it for a while.

Ali scrolled through a few more pictures and let the images of her girlfriend rejuvenate her spirit. That, combined with the warm tea, was beginning to help her defrost. She typed out a text to Ashlyn to let her know she was in for the night.

Ali: Hey babe! Congrats on the win. It looks like you had a long day with the weather delays, but I hope you’re having some fun. You deserve it. I’m in for the night. Love you XOXO

Ali got up and walked into the kitchen. She cleaned up from breakfast that morning and rinsed out her mug. She liked to wake up to a clean kitchen. She headed into the bedroom to change into her pajamas.

The phone in her pocket began to buzz. She pulled it out and smiled at the image of her girlfriend smiling on the screen.

“Hi babe.” She said.  
“Hey baby, how’s it going?” Ashlyn sounded upbeat.  
“Good. Just got home, trying to get warmed up. We had a little bit of snow during the game tonight. But I am so happy to hear from you. I miss you.”  
“What was that, Al? Sorry it’s kind of loud in here. I’m still out at the bar.”  
“Nothing, nothing. Listen, I’ll let you get back to the party. I love you.”  
“Love you too, baby. I’ll call to say goodnight when I get back to the house.”  
“Ok, talk to you soon.”

Ashlyn hung up and decided to step outside to get some air. The sky had cleared and it had turned into a beautiful night. Most nights in her home state were beautiful, in fact, and Ashlyn couldn’t deny that it felt so good to be back. But her phone call with Ali had left her unsettled. It had only been a week since the pair had been together, but despite the overwhelming happiness she was feeling on the pitch, it had been a tough week where she and Ali were concerned. 

It’s not that they weren’t used to spending time apart. The distance had been a reality of their relationship from the beginning. But this felt different. They were at a different stage in their lives, and living together with Ali in D.C. for the last few seasons together with the Spirit she had really begun to feel settled. And now she had uprooted their lives to fulfill her dream of playing professional soccer in her home state of Florida.

Even when they were on the road with the national team and sleeping in different beds, the couple always found a way to connect on a daily basis. Whether it was a quiet cup of coffee together in the morning, or a late night conversation on the hotel balcony or sitting in the hall outside of one of their rooms, it was an important part of their routine. It was what made them work. 

Ashlyn couldn’t think of a single time in the past week where she had been able to feel that connection. Of course they talked, texting each other throughout the day and making time to talk on the phone each night. But with their busy schedules, what with Ashlyn moving into their new house and Ali traveling to NYC, it always felt rushed. 

Ashlyn made her way back to her group and started making the rounds, letting her friends know that she was exhausted and was going to head out and get some sleep. Really she just wanted to be able to talk with Ali in private. When Ashlyn got to the house she headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Washing her face and brushing her teeth she began to notice how tired she really was. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, taking her phone with her. She knew what she really needed was to talk to her girl, so she typed out a text.

Ashlyn: Hi baby, are you still up?  
Ali: Yeah. Just got into bed, actually. I was about to text you to say goodnight.  
Ashlyn: Are you up for a phone call?

Ashlyn’s phone began to buzz.

She answered, “Hi Alex.”  
“Hey Ash, are you back already?”

“Yeah, I decided to head out after I talked to you earlier. I couldn’t really hear you over the noise of the bar, and to be honest I just needed to connect. I miss you.”

Ali felt a warmth rush over her. She didn’t realize how much she needed the same thing until that moment. It had been a hectic week and it felt like her life was up in the air at the moment, and all she wanted was to crawl into bed next to Ashlyn and fall asleep.

“God, I miss you too. You would think we would be used to this by now.”

“You sounded a little down on the phone before. Did you have a tough game?”

“No, the game was great actually. The team is looking pretty good and I am actually feeling pretty good about the new leadership.”

“Mmmhmm.” Ashlyn gave Ali a second, knowing that the brunette would eventually share what she was feeling.

“It just felt a little lonely coming home to the apartment tonight. We bought a beautiful home in Florida, and you’re there getting all settled in, and now the apartment just kinda feels lonely, ya know?”

“I know, baby. “ Ashlyn let out a long sigh. She knew there wasn’t much she could say to make her girlfriend feel better. What she didn’t want to say was that she was feeling the same way. She knew the new house wasn’t going to feel like home until Ali was there with her. But she had done this, and she wasn’t going to complain to Ali. She had made the decision to accept the offer to move to Orlando, and she was going to do everything in her power to make this season easier on her girlfriend.

“So what’s your plan? Thinking about going to bed?” Ali asked.

“Yeah, I just got into bed before I texted you.”

“Oh?”

Ashlyn heard a hint of flirtation in her girlfriend’s voice that sent a shiver down her spine. “Yeah, but this new bed feels pretty lonely since you left.”  
Ali was quiet on the other end of the line. Ashlyn knew how shy her girlfriend could be, but she was missing her, so she decided to push a little bit.

“What are you wearing?” Ashlyn asked in an almost bashful voice.

Ali choked out a laugh. “Really Ash?”

“I know it’s not very original, but I think it would help me miss you a little less if I could just picture you.”

Ashlyn knew how to be sweet, and Ali would be lying if she said she didn’t love it.

“Ok, well don’t laugh at me! But I was missing you so I put on one of your old UNC tshirts. So I’m wearing that, and some boring white underwear.” 

“Oh, I love it. No bra, though?”

“Ash!”

“Help me out here, baby.”

Ali loved when Ash called her baby, and she was starting to feel a little stirring in the pit of her stomach.

“No bra. Do you want to tell me what you’re wearing?” Ali said with a hint of challenge.

“I do.” Ashlyn paused, in disbelief that this was happening. She couldn’t keep the arousal out of her voice. “I’m wearing those boxers you love, the tight grey ones that are covered in tiny hearts, and a sleeveless shirt. It’s actually kind of hot in here.”

“Are we really doing this?” Ali was starting to get wet listening to the breathiness in the blonde’s voice.

“I just want to feel close to you.” Ashlyn said honestly.  
Ali and Ash had spent many nights apart, but for whatever reason they had never gone beyond joking and flirtation on the phone. Ali could be pretty shy and Ashlyn had just never wanted to push. But tonight she felt like Ali was giving her the opening, and she was definitely going to take it.

“Me too, Ash.” Ali said quietly. Ashlyn could hear that the brunette’s breathing had picked up.

“I wish I could feel your breath on me. You know what I love?” Ashlyn asked. “When we’re in bed and I climb on top of you and bury my face in your neck, and I can feel your breath in my ear.”

Without thinking Ali let out a sharp exhale. She held the phone with her left hand as her right hand began to rub circles on her abdomen. 

“I love when you’re on top of me.” Ali responded, beginning to feel a bit more confident.

“If I was there I would want to take it nice and slow. I would lay down on top of you with my thigh against your center.” Ashlyn gave herself a second to picture what she was describing. “Then I would begin to move against you slowly until we’re both soaking wet.”

“I think I’m there, babe. Wet, I mean.”

“Will you check for me?” Ashlyn prodded her on.

“Check?” Ali asked with a moan. She wanted to hear Ashlyn say it.

“Touch yourself, Al. Please baby, and tell me how it feels.” Ashlyn cupped herself outside of her boxers and began to move slowly against her hand.

“Mmmmmm. I’m wet, Ash. It feels good.” Ali moaned.

“Slowly baby, let’s make this last.” Ashlyn said between breaths and she continued to rub herself. 

“Are you doing it too, Ash?”

“mmmhmmm.” Ashlyn responded, losing focus as her movements sped up.

Ali could hear Ashlyn’s heavy breathing and she couldn’t help but speed up her own movements. Ashlyn could hear Ali’s bed begin to creak. The creaky headboard had been a nuisance when they shared the bed and were trying not to disturb the neighbors, but at the moment Ashlyn was thanking god they had never fixed it.

“Keep talking to me, Ash, I’m so close.” Ali begged.

“God, baby, I just want to taste you. If I was there I would wrap your legs around my shoulders and bury my face in you.” Ashlyn slipped her hand under her boxers and began to rub her clit. She couldn’t believe how wet the brunette had made her.

“Fuck me Ash! I need to feel you inside me!” Ali was panting loudly as she continued to work her clit.

“Two fingers, Ali. Stick two fingers inside.”

“Uuugghhhhhhh” Ali moaned as she did what Ashlyn asked.

“I’m fucking you baby. Do you feel me?”

“You feel so good Ash.” Ali said between breaths. 

“That’s it, baby.” Ash encouraged.

“Holy shit, Ash. I don’t know how much longer I can hang on.” Ali whined as the bed began to creak even more loudly. She continued to thrust her hips to meet the two fingers she was driving into herself. “Hold on babe, I need to turn over. I want to get on top.” Ali said as she flipped over, two fingers still inside herself. She resettled the phone. “You there, babe?”

“Holy fuck, Ali. You are so fucking hot.” 

Ali continued to fuck her own fingers. The new position caused her clit to rub against her wrist with every thrust and she was getting close.

“Please Ash, come inside me, babe! I’m right there.” Ali could barely speak as she continued to pump her hips. 

“I’m coming! MMMMmmmmm. Oh my god, Ali!” Ashlyn’s orgasm exploded through her as she continued to rub circles on her clit.  
Ashlyn’s moans sent Ali over the edge and she yelled out as her wetness spilled out over her hand.

“Fuck! Ash!” Ali pulled her fingers out and began to slowly circle her clit as the aftershocks of her orgasm kept coming. 

“Oh. My. God. Baby, that was incredible.” Ashlyn said, almost in disbelief. “I never come like that on my own.”

“Well, you weren’t on your own.” Ali chuckled. She flipped back onto her back and wiped her hand off on Ash’s tshirt. 

“I love you so much. I cannot tell you how much I needed that.” Ash said with a sigh.

“This, right here, is my favorite.” Ali said. “Listening to you tell me you love me as you try to catch your breath. I will never get tired of this.”

“That’s good, because I will never get tired of saying it. Thank you for being with me, tonight, baby.”

“Any time, babe.” Ali responded, and then quickly added on, “Although probably not any time. I guess this isn’t the type of conversation we can have in public.” Ali chuckled at her own joke.

“Well, I hate to say it baby, but I think you may have woken the neighbors tonight.” Ash teased.

“Oh my god, stop it. I did not!” 

“Let’s make a point to connect more.” Ashlyn said sincerely. “Even when things are hectic. This, me and you, is what keeps me centered.” 

“I love you, Ash. This season is going to be tough, I know that, but we’ll be ok.” Ali tried but failed to suppress a yawn.

“Get some sleep, baby. Let’s talk when you wake up, ok?”

“Ok, goodnight Ash. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ali. And you look smoking hot in that tshirt, by the way.”

Ali smiled wide, “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.”

And with that the two drifted off to sleep. They both knew there would be struggles ahead, but tonight they would sleep soundly.


End file.
